Korean Entertainment Companies
Top 10 Korean Entertainment Companies 1) SM Entertainment SM Entertainment Co., Ltd. (Hangul: SM엔터테인먼트) is Korea's largest entertainment company, founded in 1995 by Lee Soo-man. The company has developed and popularized numerous K-pop stars with huge global fandoms. SM is known for having led the global K-pop phenomenon and the musical side of “Hallyu,”also known as the “Korean Wave.” Representative of the entertainment industry in Asia, the company operates its own comprehensive entertainment business including artist development, record label services, talent agency services, music production, music publishing, event management and concert production. Artists: ' EXO, Red Velvet, NCT, Super Junior, Girls' Generation, TVXQ, Shinee, f(x), BoA, S.E.S., Kangta, TRAX, The Grace, J-Min, and Zhou Mi '''2017 Estimated Net Worth: '$1.2 billion ''2) YG Entertainment'' YG Entertainment has probably the two biggest potential K-Pop stars that can transition into the United States in G-Dragon and CL. This is why YG has the potential more than JYP to overtake SM in the future, the U.S. market is a market that has not fully been tapped into just yet for K-Pop. '''Artists: 2NE1, BIG BANG, CL, WINNER, 1TYM, DJ Tukutz, G-Dragon, Daesung, T.O.P., Taeyang, Kang Seung-Yoon, Minzy, Dara, Psy, Sandara Park, Seungri, Sechskies, Yang Hyun-Suk, Stony Skunk, Akdong Musician, Katie Kim, Lee Hi, Epik High, Tablo, Taebin, Teddy Park, iKONG, and MOBB, and Black Pink. 2017 Estimated net worth: '''$900.5 million ''3) JYP Entertainment'' JYP Entertainment is still going strong but is not at the level of SM or YG. Those two are on another tier compared to JYP, however JYP has found a lot of success in 2016. JYP prefers a distinct style of singing and has had a good reputation allowing artists to freely connect with their fans. They also promote global auditions to find the next big talent. This is a great strategy that is different from the traditional training centers set up by YG and SM. Fans and singers can audition for JYP Entertainment not only in Korea and other Asian countries but also North America. Artists: '''2017 Estimated Net Worth: $720.5 Million 4) FNC Entertainment FNC Entertainment (Hangul: FNC 엔터테인먼트; stands for "fish and cake") is a South Korean entertainment company established in 2006 by South Korean singer and record producer Han Seong-ho. The label operates as a record label, talent agency, music production company, event management and concert production company, and music publishing house. The label previously known as FNC Music, which only managing musicians and later changed its name to FNC Entertainment in 2012 and began to broaden their business field of entertainment. It has since January 2012, been based in its own company offices in Cheongdam-dong. Artists: 'CNBLUE, FT Island, N. Flying, AOA, AOA Cream, Hong-gi, Yonghwa, Jimin, Choa, Jong-hyun, InnoVator, SF9, and Juniel. '''2017 Estimated Net Worth: '$298 Million ''5) BigHit Entertainment'' The success of Big Hit Entertainmentis because of '''ONE group. BTS (Bangtan Boys) has been having one of the most successful runs of all time. Big Hit was just a small company but with BTS they were able to create one of the biggest boy groups of all time. BTS alone is said to have a Net worth of over $40 million. Big Hit is different from the other “BIG 3” because they work with a few bands and put all their attention on them. Artists: 'BTS and Homme '''2017 Estimated Net Worth: ' $85 Million ' '6) Woollim Entertainment' '''Woollim Entertainment' (Hangul: 울림 엔터테인먼트; RR: 'Ullim Enteoteinmeonteu') is a South Korean entertainment company founded in 2003 by Lee Jung-yeop. In August 2013, Woollim Entertainment merged with SM Entertainment's subsidiary SM Culture & Contents (SM C&C) to create an independent label "Woollim Label", whose music would be different from SM Entertainment's sounds with their own color of music and an eclectic lineup of artists. Artists: ' INFINITE, Lovelyz, JOO, Golden Child, and Nell '''2017 Estimated Net Worth: '$68 million ''7) Pledis Entertainment'' '''Pledis Entertainment (Hangul: 플레디스 엔터테인먼트) is a South Korean entertainment founded by Han Sung-Soo in 2007. The company is home to K-pop artists After School, Orange Caramel, NU'EST, Han Dong Geun, Bumzu, Seventeen, Pristin, Pristin V, and NU'EST W.1 Its name originates from the pleiades, a star cluster in the constellation Taurus. Artists: 'NU’EST, SEVENTEEN, Orange Caramel, UEE, Han Don Geun, Pristin, and After School. '''2017 Estimated Net Worth: '$54 Million ''8) FAVE Entertainmen/Starship Entertainment'' '''FAVE Entertainment (페이브엔터테인먼트) is a South Korean music label and entertainment agency. It was founded in 2012 as a subsidiary of LOEN Entertainment under the name LOEN Tree. Artists: 'Cosmic Girls, Monsta X, Yoo Seung Woo, Hyorin, Soyou, K. Will, Mad Clown, Brother Su, Boyfriend, WJSN, JungGiGo, Lee Kwang Soo, Lee Dong Wook, Kim Bum, Kim Ji Won, Yoo Yeon Seok, Jo Yoon Hee, and SISTAR '''2017 Estimated Net Worth: '$39 Million ''9) CUBE Entertainment'' '''Cube Entertainment Inc. (Korean: 큐브엔터테인먼트) is a South Korean entertainment company. The company operates as a record label, talent agency, music production company, event management and concert production company, and music publishing house. Artists: 'PENTAGON, BTOB, CLC, Yook Sungjae, Yoon Doojoon, Ga Yoon, G. NA, Jang Hyun Seung, and Lee Gikwang. '''2017 Estimated Net Worth: ' $39 Million ''10) TOP Media''' TOP Media is a South Korean company. They were founded by Shinhwa member Andy. He was in charge of handling the management of several artists. They usually work with LOEN Entertainment as the distributor of musical releases. They are considered one of the top up-and-coming K-pop Entertainment companies in Korea at the moment. '''Artists: '''TEEN TOP, 100%, UP10TION, Andy, Niel '''2017 Estimated Net Worth: '$25 million